True Love Conquers All
by The Fiction Princess
Summary: Romantic Fluff TIVA orientated however will contain slight McGabby. Tony and Ziva's journey from confessions of feelings to marriage and babies.


_**(A/N : Happy New Year everybody, I know I should really be updating my other story Happy Families but I've run out of motivation for that at the moment but don't fear that will be continued in the not so distant future. Anyways I hope you enjoy my new story and please leave a review to let me know what you think. Lots of Love xxxx)**_

_**True Love Conquers All**_

It was 22:00 hours on a Friday night in January and the team minus Gibbs and Ducky were at a night club. It had been a tough week with an even tougher case to crack and they had all felt the strain. The New Year had meant to bring a calmer nature to one Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, or so he had hoped.

This year he had decided it was time to grow up and be himself. He was tired of being the person every one including himself had come to expect. Sure he was very good at his job and everyone knew it but the other sides; the overage college frat boy, the joker and clown, the prankster and even the playboy, they were getting old.

Besides he didn't actually want to be any of them anymore. He wanted a life, a family, a house. He wanted to fall in love (well actually he'd already done that) but this time he wanted to fall in love and have that same person love him back completely. He wanted to

Get married and even wanted to have kids (although it might be a bit too late for that last one he reasoned) especially if he didn't get his gear in motion.

But no his New Year's resolution was to be himself and not act or become anyone different and if people didn't like it well then they were people he could do without in his life. And now was the time to start after all no time like the present was there.

"Hey" said Ziva sliding down next to him on the sofa, "enjoying yourself"

"Hey yourself, not as much as you and Mr. Muscles over there apparently" Tony replied and instantly regretted the remark. Come on now DiNozzo FOCUS FOCUS FOCUS!

"We were just dancing Tony and maybe if you weren't spending so much time googling all the fake blondes over there you would be up dancing and having a good time yourself"

"First of all it's ogling not googling and for your information I was thinking not ogling anyway"

"Sure ok whatever you say Tony, you know where I am if you fancy a dance" Ziva shouted over the music as she stood and made her way back to the dance floor.

"Oh yeah I know exactly where you'll be back in the arms of Mr. Muscles and laughing at his jokes…." Tony said out loud not realizing the penetrating look he was receiving by friend and co-worker Timothy McGee as he made his way to Men's room.

Tony was in the process of washing his hands as McGee made his way in to the men's room. "Hey Probie" Tony offered in greeting.

"Why do you care so much?" Tim asked without any pretense of a greeting.

"Well hello there yourself McGee and I do not care about whatever you think I care about" murmurd Tony in a not so enthusiastic tone.

"Yes you do, you think you hide it but you don't" demanded McGee

"What are you talking about? You having a moment there McTappy?"

"No Tony, I'm talking about you and asking you why you are bothered so much about Ziva and her split with Miami guy and her dancing with Mr. Dreamboat in there?"

"Well first of all it's not really a split because technically they were never dating and secondly I'm not bothered I don't want her getting hurt that's all, she's my partner and it's my job to watch her back." Good save thought Tony, you carry this up DiNozzo and no one will be any the wiser that your in love with her. Except it was turning out McGee already knew.

"Really?" questioned Tim

"Yeah really" answered Tony

"OK then well good, you know I'm kinda glad 'cause for a minute there I thought you and Ziva you know…" Tim said leaving the statement hanging.

"What? No way Probie, has all that elf lord crap gone to your head? Ha-ha me and Ziva." Deflected Tony, keep going DiNozzo your doing great he told himself.

"Oh good then 'cause I think I'm gonna ask her out, you know on a date" stated Tim ever so matter of factly there that ought to get a decent response he thought.

"DO NOT even think of it Probie if you even touch her I will …" shouted Tony, no way was he going to let McGee have any kind of a chance with his Ziva.

"Will what Tony? I thought you didn't care?" Yes you got it Tim Go you he could just hear Abby going for it in his head.

"I don't I was just g…." tried Tony

"Mmhmm and you don't have any feelings for Ziva?" Oh yes he had it in the bag Tim was thinking to himself.

"No of course not she's Ziva and I'm well I'm Tony" Tony was trying even though his reasoning was starting to fall flat.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Bingo the million dollar question.

"No.. Yes.. Maybe. I don't know all right. I just.. I don't know" how had he got to this point?

"How long" questioned McGee

"Does it really matter McQuestiontime" Tony answered in a rather bleak voice hoping that he could get Tim to sympathize and leave him to it. Tim's reply however was less than sympathetic as he directed a cool unfazed demanding look. "Since Africa, maybe before Rivkin when I became Agent Afloat, I'm not really sure look can we not do this right now?"

"Makes you uncomfortable doesn't it" stated Tim.

"Talking about Ziva?" Tony deflected easily yet he was aware that the more he did this the closer McGee was getting to the truth and for once in his life he wanted to get the truth out. Maybe letting someone in would help him move on and at least he would be fulfilling part of his resolution for the New Year.

"No not Ziva, talking about you and your feelings. It makes you feel vulnerable and that's when you pretend to be this idiot clown guy with no care in the world. But you know Tony we can all see behind it, I mean it certainly worked on me in the beginning and I know for a fact that Abby fell for it and perhaps even Gibbs or at least he puts up with it but Ziva you know she's always been able to see right through you. You should just tell her Tony I mean what's the worst that could happen? It might be awkward between you for a while but seriously you'll both get over it I mean you survived Rivkin and Africa so and if you do it tonight you can have the excuse of being drunk". Wow thought McGee that was the longest conversation him and Tony had ever had non-work related of course.

"No way and don't you even think of saying anything to her or Abby especially not Abby God only knows how close you guys are" And then it happened thought Tony like the perfect light bulb moment if he could get McGee on the subject of his relationship with the happy Goth Tim would leave him alone with his thoughts and stop talking about Ziva and his little problem as he affection ally thought of it.

"Ha-ha nice try Tony but it's not going to work. Scouts honor I won't say anything to Ziva but why won't you tell her what have you got to lose and after everything you've gone through for and with each other I for one don't think the feelings are one sided, I mean there's obviously a lot of chemistry there if nothing else." Tony had almost got him there but he wasn't fooled anymore. Old Tim would have bit at the comment of his relationship with Abby but this was New Tim of 2011 and he wasn't going to sit down and let people walk all over him, he was a Sheep or at least becoming a Sheep he had finally tired of always being the Shepherd and that frame of mind applied to everyone including Abby who would be his very soon if he succeeded.

"Why? Why? That's funny McAgony Aunt. How about because she's Ziva, Mossad assassin, kick ass Ninja Ziva. She's smart and funny and talented and deadly. She's so beautiful on the inside and out and I mean beautiful not just hot and sexy. She's fucking perfect." Tony was on a tangent here and was ranting as if he was in his own world, it seemed like this was the first time Tony had actually admitted how deep his feelings for Ziva actually ran even to himself. It made McGee almost wish that he had never opened this can of worms, almost. "She's sweet and generous and kind and kids and old ladies and dogs they all love her. She's been hurt by everyone who should have loved and protected her and she deserves so much. She is the best and she deserves the best of the best. So much more than someone like me could ever give her. She deserves to be happy and have everything she wants and needs. Tony finished quietly only now realizing what he had just revealed.

"And you don't think you could make her happy?" was McGee's only response.

"Look at me McGee" Tony's voice shakingly asked "I'm 42 this year, I'm single, my job is my life and I don't even have my own team. I've only had one long term relationship in my life and that wasn't even real. I'm an ex playboy an overage college frat boy, cut off by my dad at 18, I own a one bed apartment, order takeout every night and drive a Ferrari and my father is a serial groom. What exactly do I have to offer her?" Tony ended in what McGee would describe as a no hope tone.

"What about LOVE Tony? You think someone else could love her as much as you? You think another guy who was your total opposite would have initiated a suicide mission for vengeance for her? You wanted to die for her Tony because you could literally not function in a world that she no longer occupied. You honestly think that anyone could love her more than you? Because if you do maybe you don't deserve her Tony"

"Look I love her more than anything McGee, I didn't go to Africa for the scenery, my feelings for her are the one constant thing in my life that I will never need to question but its really important to me that she be happy Tim, can't you understand that? Tony asked the rhetorical question following on leaving McGee no doubt about his love for Ziva. "I want her to be happy more than anything and if that's with her high school boyfriend in Israel or Mr. Miami guy or even some guy she hasn't even met yet then that will be ok with me. And I will be there for her and support her and go to the wedding, and hold the baby and buy a housewarming gift because that's what friends do and I can live with it."

Tim had never been so shocked at his friend and colleagues words, in the past seven years since McGee had permanently joined Gibbs team he had heard Tony say some downright stupid things but this toped his list. Did Tony generally believe that he could be happy well not happy but he could live and be ok watching Ziva make a life with another man. Watching Ziva move in and get engaged and then married to someone that wasn't him? Watching her get pregnant with another mans child always knowing how much he wanted that child to be his. Tim knew Tony wouldn't and couldn't live with that. He would either get transferred to an NCIS agency in Europe or he would quit and leave NCIS and they would never hear from him again. Abby would never forgive him if he didn't do something to help TIVA as she called them get together.

"Couldn't you make her happy Tony? Couldn't it be you?"

"NO" was Tony's quick and harsh reply.

"Why not?" Persisted McGee

"Because….." started Tony but soon trailed off as he began searching his scattered brain for another excuse to shut McGee up "Look McGee do you know how old I am?"

"Yes Tony you just told me, you're 41 and in July would be your 42nd birthday." McGee answered wondering what Tony was getting to.

"Rite 42 almost and how old is Ziva?"

"umm she's 28" McGee was beginning to see the next excuse Tony was attempting to make?"

"Exactly I'm 14 years older than her, that's a big age difference McGee. Men my age are married with families and are their own bosses and own their own family houses in the suburbs with a 4x4 and a pet dog. They aren't 14 years older than their wives and fear commitment and be so infatuated with their partners at work. And Ziva well yeah she's not your regular housewife but she is going to want all that someday soon, with someone who is closer to her own age who will be able to run around and coach little league soccer and baseball clubs of their son not someone who will be too old for a piggyback ride"

"You know what Tony, that age difference has never bothered you before and I very much doubt that it would or ever has bothered Ziva. Secondly you and Ziva aren't like most other people. You're both Special Agents for Federal Agencies and she's an ex Mossad Assassin while you're an ex College Basketball Star. Your' not like everybody else. And I know Tony for a fact that even if you were in your seventies you would be the first dad there lining up to coach your sons little league game so don't give me that. The bottom line is your in love with your partner and because you are so insecure you make all these ridiculous excuses." McGee finished hardly.

"Listen McGee…" Tony began to defend himself but was cut off sharply by a tense Tim.

"No Tony you listen, Ziva is not the only one that deserves happiness, you do too. And you have a chance of making both of you happier than you can ever imagine with each other. So either stand up and be the man that she deserves and that you want to be or let her go and be happy. For your sake Tony I hope you make the right one." And with that McGee walked out of the Men's room hoping that his parting remark would give Tony the motivational kick he needed and feeling increasingly pleased with himself for bringing the artfully concealed voice recorder he had remembered to bring and switch on. Abby will kick herself over all this evidence.

Tony stood in the Men's room once McGee left speechless. In the space of around fifteen minutes McGee had seen straight through him and his feelings had listened to his excuses, shot each of them down with true facts and statements and had basically told him to get a grip and be a man. Timothy McGee had just kicked Anthony DiNozzo's ass and for once Tony was happy about it.

At the end of the day the embarrassment and humiliation of having her reject him and his advances would be easier to live with than the regret and fantasy of what might have been if he had had the balls to tell her how he felt.

That was it he had received McGee's wake up call and tonight would be the night.

He just needed to have a few pints for moral support first…

**_(__A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please stay tuned for Tony's confession and Ziva's reaction and remember to leave a review if you can and let me know what you thought xxxx)_**


End file.
